wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs and Glitches/Report
This is not the place to report bugs and glitches. If players encounter bugs/glitches in the game, they are strongly advised to report the bugs and glitches to the WolfQuset development team so that they may be fixed in the next version. Not all bugs and glitches can be fixed due to limited funding, however most major issues have been patched in previous releases. The official bug-reporting e-mail is bugs@wolfquest.org. Version 2.7 and newer See thread: http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=22&t=77975 Version 2.5.1 and older See thread: http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=29539 :: Before Reporting a Problem :: Unfortunately with all games you may encounter problems, and WolfQuest is no exception to this. To make sure you can be helped, please follow these steps before posting your problem. ::: 1. Try and re-download and re-install your game. ::: 2. Check the FAQ’s and follow the solutions listed if they pertain to your problem. ::: 3. Make sure you have the latest version of the game. ::: 4. Restart your computer. ::: 5. Check the Tips, Hints, and Help section. (Others may also have your problem, and solutions may have already been posted.) :: If you still have a problem after this, make sure you include these steps; they will help you get a solution quicker. ::: • Make sure you have a descriptive title, not just "Help". ::: • Be descriptive with your problem; explain it as much as you can. (Where you experience it, what you were doing right before the problem started, if you were playing single or multi-player, etc.) ::: • Say what you have done so far to try and fix the problem. ::: • Include screen-shots if possible. ::: • Most importantly, be patient. Wait for a reply; it may be a few days or longer. Don’t expect a reply with solution straight away. ::: • If no one can help you with your issue, and if it's something multiple people have had problems with, send a bug report to bugs@wolfquest.org. Include all the information listed above, plus an output log and saved game if possible. You will not receive a reply unless more information is needed, but perhaps your reported bug(s) will be fixed in the next release of the game because of your help. :: Notes: Where to find your output log: Windows: Program Files\WolfQuest\Data\Output_log.txt Macintosh: launch Applications/Utilities/Console.app and select LOG FILES ---> system.log More information on out_put logs can be found on Rikkuzilla's topic: http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=21329 :: Where to find your saved games: Windows: Username/My Documents/WolfQuest2 Macintosh: Username/WolfQuest2 :: Where to find your screen shots: Windows: Username/My Documents/WolfQuest2 Macintosh: Username/WolfQuest2 :: How to find out if you have the latest version of the game: The latest version of the game is listed on the download page. Check that number against the version number on your splash screen when you launch the game and make sure they're the same. ---- With the necessary information provided, a report may be sent via e-mail to the team for diagnostic study to try and locate the cause of the problem(s) reported and attempt to find a fix in the next release. Some bugs remain in-game despite being reported multiple times in the past due to restricted funding use. Because bug fixes don't always rely on an NSF grant (it has been possible for the team to apply patches for bugs/glitches reported through use of donation and store purchase money), not all will be fixed within reason; for example, some bugs are harder to pinpoint than others, resulting in them either not being fixed as a result or due to time limitations for the release of the updated game. Discussion Wolf567, a long-term moderator, created a dedicated bugs and glitches discussion topic where registered community members could discuss their findings. The topic was intended as a place to discuss bugs and glitches they had found in the game as well as share how they could be performed or encountered and where. It was not intended as a topic on which members could report the bugs/glitches, as the WQ team does not review bug reports posted on the topic. His thread can be found here: http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=31150 References Category:Bugs Category:Glitches Category:WolfQuest